


Adding Things Up

by littleartemis



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding that Vossler had survive the explosion on the leviathan Balthier is entrusted with his care. The two develop a relationship but end up with some added complications when Vaan slips Balthier a potion on accident which ends up with Balthier pregnant with Vossler's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding Things Up

The pirate rested a decorated hand on his enlarged stomach, staring down at the busy streets below. Scents of fresh herbs, and spices filled the air, coming up to dizzy his senses from the Muthru Bazaar below. His free hand was on the railing, watching merchants talk to customers, and the children he had grown to know long ago run about. These days, he could not talk to them much, as his love kept him in their house, for the sake of the child within him.

Sometimes, they would visit him. The Queen would come, escorted by Basch, to see how the young one was progressing. Gently fingers of the royalty checking his stomach, making approving comments, and occasionally teasing the pirate about his situation. It made Balthier blush whenever Vossler spoke so proudly of the expected child. He did not expect much to come of it, but the soldier was so happy to hear of the pirate expecting.

The beginning of their relationship was sudden; to the soldiers luck, Basch had saved him when they escaped the leviathan. While Fran was calming down from the over flow of mist, and everyone else worked things out, Balthier was left to heal the fallen man, much to his dismay. The princess and knight refused to set foot near him until he was well enough to apologize and explain himself, and the orphans feared him. For days the pirate was left to monitor the man’s condition, seeing that he was healthy, and healing.

_Stepping into the inn’s room, without his vest on for once, Balthier set the tray next to the older man’s bed, stepping close to check his condition. Neither spoke as the soldier stared out the window harshly, wincing as the young man unraveled the bandages about his waist. Picking up a potion, the archadian poured some onto the scarring wound, rubbing it in gently, keeping his eyes on the task at hand, and not on how his charge was slowly turning the chocolate eyes onto him, watching with some interest._

_“You should be able to move again within a week…” speaking softly, he set the potion bottle to the man’s lips, staring into the deep eyes with determination. “Drink up, things will move much faster if you co-operate with me,” the words were spoken as Vossler turned his head away sharply, trying to raise his weak hand to smack the young ones away._

_As the man opened his mouth to speak, the bottle was shoved in, a smirk finding its way onto the pale lips of the pirate. The sliding table was moved close to the bed as Balthier began to shift things to that the man could eat his meal. His efforts were met with glares and growls as the empty bottle was set on the floor and the muscular form was shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. In his weakened state, the thick arms were wrapped around the bare neck, holding the man up as he was maneuvered._

_Calloused fingers stroked the scarred skin of the pirate’s neck, marveling at the first time he had ever seen the damaged skin. The young man never stood without his vest before anyone, and now he understood why. Their eyes met, Balthier’s more out of shock as Vossler continued to inspect the hidden secrets. “Please…stop that…” the words were shakily whispered as the man shuddered, the soldier’s finger tracing one thick scar. The deep mocha eyes slowly fluttered shut at the man’s inspection, small choked sobs escaping the peach coloured lips._

_The pirate tore himself away from the soldier, looking away as the man sat there, watching him curiously. He was wobbling slightly, only recently he was able to hold himself up, without assistance from the pirate. After this, Balthier was going to be happy to relinquish his duties as healer for the old knight. No one touched his scars aside from Fran. Even she was cautious about it._

_How could he explain their existence to a man who despised pirates’?_

_He was pulled into strong arms, even as he tried to pull away. Held against the warm, bandaged chest, looking up as brown eyes staring down into his own. They were watching him closely, seeming to track his reactions. As he squirmed, the tanned arms tightened their grip, making him whine slightly. “Please, let me go…” Balthier was losing his cool, hands pressed against the man’s chest, trying to break free. He could not too much to end the situation he was in without hurting the older man._

_Wriggling feebly, he could feel a calloused hand move to his neck, stroking the scars again. The eyes were focused on his though, watching every reaction the young pirate had to the soldier’s ministrations. “What happened…?” the question was asked softly, the question making the pirate turn his eyes away._

_“I’d think it would be no surprise to you that some people would hate me enough to do this.” He countered sourly, once more trying, with no success, to free himself._

_The old knight had a dark look in his eyes, “strangulation is a torture that I’ve never been fond of.” Fingers on his neck moved to run through his hair, soothing the young man’s heart beat._

_Purring slightly, Balthier rested his head on the older man’s shoulder, calming in his embrace. Cautiously, Vossler kissed the pirate on the forehead, making the other man smile a little as he began to lull away into a sleepy semi consciousness._

When their relationship began to grow serious, neither expected the patter of little feet to fill the suite anytime within the next few years. Both had considered adopting an orphan, but the idea was far in the future in their minds. The news of a child being this soon in their future startled them both. Balthier was shaken, as he still mourned his father who passed during the battle against Vayne, overcome with worry of being as bad a parent as the older man was. The soldier did everything he could to comfort his love, but experience would be the only healing touch.

This little life had come into their lives sometime after the pirates return from the Bahamut’s wreckage. As a means of showing his idol how unhappy he was with the man’s disappearance, the young Vaan played a prank on his elder, by leaving a vial of liquid he had bought off a vendor. In the end, while his intent was to cause the older man some diarrhea issues, in the end, the pirate found himself pregnant. As well, the little thief found himself thoroughly punished, and scolded by everyone in the party.

The others continued to visit, even while he was stuck in the building, pouting about how his rights were stolen. Fran had odd times of visiting; sometimes early in the morning, other times in the middle of the night. She would update him on how his airship was fairing, as well as how their companions were. The viera still travelled, and he listened eagerly to see how the other lands were fairing when she spoke of them. He was jealous of her freedom, and how she wandered the lands while he was confined by his pregnancy. But he would not give it up. Not even for his precious skies, the treasure, the freedom, or the adventure. It kept his companion happy, and he would do anything to keep the joyful look on Vossler’s face. It made him happy to see the man enter the room and light up after a bad day to the sight of the young man’s swollen chest.

Vaan and Penelo arrived occasionally when not busy with the young orphans about Rabanastre, and doing travelling of their own. The dancer marveled at his stomach the same way the Queen did, rubbing and listening in for any signs of the life within. It astounded both of them, and drew a chuckle from both expecting parents. Even the children were joyful at the sight of Balthier’s swollen belly, poking it until the man growled with pain and annoyance.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention, bringing him out of his thoughtful reverie, and he spun on his heels to meet the eyes of the soldier. A blush took over his cheeks as the knight looked him over, the hard, unhappy look slowly leaving the aged features, bringing back the man he had fallen for. Dark brown eyes were taking in the thin silken clothes, and pronounced belly, hungrily, his softening expression looked eager for the love and attention Balthier was only too eager to give him. Within a few steps, he had the pirate pinned to the railing, hands on his stomach, caressing it carefully as he stared in wonder at the miracle.

Moving the thin shirt out of the way, the dark haired man lowered himself to his knees, kissing the pale skin, resting one cheek against the warm flesh as he listened for the little heart beat. The harsh breathing of the brunet rang in his ears, as well as the quickening heart beat, but amongst the racket he could distinguish a little, faint beating. For a few moments neither spoke, the soldier refusing to move away from his precious, preferring to stay that way a while.

After a while, he looked up into the pirates eyes, sitting back. “Have you decided on a name?” when the pirate shook his head silently, staring into the other man’s eyes, and Vossler frowned, standing. “Why not?”

“I know not what its gender will be, nor do I want to choose without you. What if you dislike the name I choose?” Arms crossed over his pronounced belly, Balthier frowned, stalking past his lover to pick up an apple from the kitchen. “I find it un proper to not include you in on a decision as important as that one. The child is ours, not just mine.” After saying that, he stuck the fruit in his mouth, biting a large chunk from it as he turned to give the soldier a strict look. Chewing on the sweet snack, he breathed, “Such an important decision should be made by both of us, not just one.”

Silently, Vossler moved over, wrapping his arms about the formerly slender waist. “My apologies, love. I thought you would rather have named the child as I know you were not expecting one this soon. Especially one of your own.”

“I just don’t want to give it a silly name…and I’m concerned with how my parenting will be…” he stared at his belly, rubbing it affectionately, feeling the child within kick out, knowing it was listening to its parents’. A moment of silence went by before Balthier said, “I would like a son named Cid though…”

Smiling, Vossler played with the young man’s hair. “And if it’s a girl, she can be Athena. How about that?” Nodding, the pirate grinned, leaning back and kissing his lover on the cheek, grimacing as the child did a little dance within him. “How far along are you?” the older man asked, concerned.

“Young one’s due any day now…”

“Should I talk to the healer next time I am out? Set a time for you to see him?” Brown eyes stared into Balthier’s with concern, both not used to this new and scary situation.

Nervously, he pulled away, looking his lover in the eye. “You know I don’t like to amit my weaknesses but…” sighing, he hugged himself. “Could you ask him to come here? I have been having difficulty moving myself around…and I fear what would happen if I tried to see him.”

He nodded, smiling, reaching out to stroke the young man’s cheek comfortingly. “I understand, love. Just sit down, and I will prepare you something for dinner, alright?”

The pirate nodded, smiling. “Thank you.”

It would not be easy, but they would do. They would have to with the little one coming along.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my fics that needs continuation. Will be done eventually.


End file.
